Wounds That Won't Heal
by sunhippie105
Summary: Bella is ripped from her hometown because of "him" right before her junior year of high school. Her past has been filled with heartache and pain but can a certain someone she meets in Forks help the wounds she has heal?
1. The Move

So not only had I been through so much crap in the past few years now I have to move in my junior year of high school. And no we couldn't just move like a few hours away we had to move all the way across the country. I couldn't believe this was really happening. My mom was ripping me away from the only place I'd ever known I mean yeah I've traveled but I've lived here as long as I can rememeber. It just wasn't fair it was all because of _him._ I couldn't believe what I had to do because of _him._ He'd already cost me my brother and really any hope at a "normal" teenage experience. How could he make me give up my hometown, my family that was still here, my friends, and even my brother?_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you ready," my mom yelled up to me. I slowly looked around my now empty room everything had been sent ahead of us except for a few things I was taking in the car with me.

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute," I sighed. I really wasn't ready I mean is anyone every really to drop everything and move across the country because of there psychotic father. I sure wasn't I had already said good-bye to all of my friends and we all had emails and phone numbers and facebooks so we would be able to keep in touch.

The hardest part was saying good bye to my grandparents I'd always been so close with them and saw them just about everyday now I'd rarely see them. At that thought the tears started to fall again and I just collapsed in the middle of the floor and started sobbing uncontrolably. I heard my mom yell again but I ignored her, I was too far gone to care. She came up the stairs to yell at me and then saw me crumpled in the floor and instantly fell beside me and started to cry right along with me. She knew how hard this move was on me she knew I didn't want to leave, she didn't want to either. Soon my step dad came up to find us crying and him trying to be the rock he is just silently hugged and cradled both of us.

Phil finally stood up and said, "come on we need to go, I don't want to leave as much as you two but we have to."

At that my mom and I slowly stood up grabbed the few things we wanted for the car and shuffled out the door. I knew how miserable driving out of town was going to be and I had already started crying again. Before we left for good we went my the cementary on last time to see Jake. Again I just broke down. I'd been hurt and shattered so many times but this took the top spot now. Sure I had sad good bye to Jake for good before but not like this I didn't know if I'd ever be able to come back to his grave and "visit" him. It just broke me. I mean I felt responsible for him being here even though I'd been told so many times it wasn't my fault but still I felt responsible I was the big sister I was supposed to protect him and I couldn't help but feel I helped let this happen to him. It had been 3 years since he had died in May but I was still so hurt by it. He was only 5 he wasn't supposed to die, he was a kindergartener, he should have died for what our stupid dumbass of a father did, it wasn't his fault, he was only 5.

The three of us stood there crying and slowly walked back to the car. Phil never knew Jake, but every heartache my mom had he shared. Through all of our stories and pictures it was like he did know him just not in the way the rest of my family did. We slowly made it to the car and Phil started to drive off. I looked back one more time and just sobbed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The ride for the first 3 hours was relatively silent. I didn't even pull out my iPod or my book I had brought. I just quietly sat in the back of the Jeep and looked out the window. My mom and Phil started talking but I stayed silent I knew my mom was starting to get worried from the glances she kept giving me but I continued looking out the window. She finally asked me if I was okay and I just muttered, "I'm fine." Even though it was the furthest thing from the truth and she knew it but didn't want to upset me so she just let it drop.

I finally did pull out my iPod I couldn't take the silence anymore. I was gone after that. The next thing I knew we were pulling into a hotel to stay for the night. I quickly checked my phone and realized it was already 11:30 and we had been driving for about 12 hours and I knew we definitely weren't in Maryland anymore.

"Mom, where are we?"

"Um, I'm not sure, Phil?"

"Ohio."

I just groaned we were only in Ohio and we'd been driving that long. I collected my bag of stuff and followed my mom and Phil into the hotel. We checked in and headed to our room. I set my stuff down and immediately flopped down onto the bed kicked my shoes off and pulled out my laptop to check my email. I had one from my best friend, Jemma. I quickly opened it up to read it.

_Hi Bella, _

_I can't believe you're gone. I already miss you like crazy and you haven't even been gone a day yet. This year is going to suck without you. What am I gonna do without my P.I.C? I really hope you're doing ok I know how hard this is on you. As soon as I can convince my parents I'm going to come out there and see you. Email and call when you can. _

_Love Ya,_

_Jemma_

As another rush of tears hit I quickly responded to Jemma.

_Jemma, _

_I know I can't believe I'm gone either. I already miss you like crazy too. As much as this year is gonna suck for year it is gonna be even worse for me at least you have the rest of the gang there with you I'm not going to know anyone in Forks except my Uncle Charlie. Sorry I'm being so mopey but you understand. I have no clue what I'm gonna do without you I mean we've been just about conjoined at the hip since sixth grade. Here I go again I'm crying again I don't know how I have any tears left after all the crying I've done today. I really can't wait to see you but I don't know if it's such a good idea if you come out there by yourself. I mean if _he _were to find you while you were alone I could never forgive myself just be careful. Email and call when you can_

_Love,_

_Bella_

As I sent the email off to Jemma, I cried more thinking about _him_. _He _was the reason we had to move and I had to leave everything behind in the first place if _he _had never done what he did we wouldn't have had to leave town and move across country. I shut down my lap top and quickly feel asleep thinking about _him. _Needless to say that night was filled with nightmares of screaming, pain, and sadness.


	2. The ER already

**I don't own Twilight unfortunately. I forgot to put this in my first chapter so it's here now**

**Pleas Review!! **

I woke up the next morning to find myself drenched in sweat and crying. My mom and Phil weren't in the room and I wondered where they could have gone. I just decided to take the time to take a shower and get dressed. After that I realized I was starving I hadn't had anything to eat since about 8 the yesterday morning. I figured I could find something somewhere around the hotel so I started to put on my shoes when my mom and Phil come through the door and had some Starbucks and muffins in their hands.

"Hey Sweetie did you sleep ok last night? You still look really tired, are you alright?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm ok just hungry and in need of a caffeine fix."

With that she handed me a muffin and my coffee, bless her. I quickly ate the muffin and let the coffee cool. I was on my second muffin when I noticed my mom staring at me.

"What," I replied with my mouth full of muffin. She looked confused and shook her head and chuckled. I just continued on my current task of destroying the rest of the muffin then attacking the coffee to get some caffeine in my system. After our quick little breakfast in the room, we went down to check out and get on the road again; Phil wanted to get to Iowa today.

The ride went a lot like it did yesterday except for I watched a movie on my computer instead of listening to my iPod the whole time. I watched, "She's The Man" I needed a good laugh and I knew I would get it from that movie even though I've seen it about 20 times I always laugh. Also it doesn't hurt that Channing Tatum is so hot.

After the movie was over I started to read. It was a book about a girl falling in love with a vampire and when I heard about it at first I thought it was stupid but then I read it and found it to be amazing. I have read it 8 times. But even that couldn't distract me from what we were doing and where we were headed. I know I should be relieved to be away from _him_ but how can I be when my world is being torn apart. I just keep getting things thrown at me and I just ask myself why me? I mean I lost Jake when I was 12 and since then it hasn't gotten much easier and it has been three and a half years. It has just gotten harder and harder.

I again turned on my iPod and was out for the rest of the ride. When I came to we were in Iowa stopping at the hotel for the night. I followed suit of the night before and got in the room and I immediately turned on my laptop to check my email. I had another message from Jemma and one from Benji that was a surprise a huge surprise. I read the one from him first.

_Bella,_

_Babe I know I didn't take it well when you said you were leaving but I miss you so much. I really wanna talk to you I miss seeing you. I miss hearing your voice. Baby I just miss you. I really want to come see you once you get settled maybe I can bring Jemma with me she told me you don't want her going out there alone. I can help her work down Shirley and Gary. I really hope I hear from you soon. I really did react horribly when you told me you had to move and I'm so sorry. I really do understand why you had to leave I know that _he_ is horrible and you had to get away. I know you didn't wanna go and I feel so bad that you had to and believe me if I could I'd be there with you. I love you babe don't forget that. _

_Love & Miss You,_

_Benji_

Wow I really had no clue how to respond to that. I mean when I told him I had to move he was awful he yelled at me and told me that I never thought about anyone but myself and I was selfish for running away from what was going on and leaving behind the people who could really help me. He knew my past but thought that it was stupid for me to run away from what's happening. But I couldn't stay who knows what would have happened to me if I stayed. I decided I should at least try to write Benji.

_Benji,_

_Honestly I don't know what to say. You knew why I had to leave and got mad at me. You don't know how hard it was for me to work up the nerve to tell you in the first place. Coming to see me would be cool I guess but if you come with Jem you know you won't really seem me. About the whole love thing Benji I just don't feel that way I thought I did but after the stuff you told me I just don't think I can. Honestly I don't think you love me either you just think you do. _

_Bella_

Now that I was done with that I could read Jem's email. I miss her, this is the longest we've gone without each other since we were 11.

_B, _

_It was so good to hear from you so quickly. And I'm sorry I talked to Benji today. I ran into him and he asked me if you had left and I told him you had I'm sorry I know it was stupid. Forgive me? ____. He said maybe we could go see you together I said you didn't want me to go alone but I know you don't want me to come with him. Talk to you soon._

_Love Ya,_

_J_

I quickly responded to her.

_Jem,_

_Of course I forgive you did you really have to ask that? And if you came with him I wouldn't care because I'd get to see you. Yeah and Benji emailed me and said he loved me I told him that I don't love him after what he said it was horrible. But you already know that. Ugh I miss you this sucks can't you just like run away to Washington with me? Talk to you soon P.I.C ___

_Bells_

Ok well at least tonight I made it through without crying much better than last night. I closed my laptop and decided to watch some TV my mom and Phil had gone to grab some food so I was alone. I turned on the TV and "That 70's Show" was on it is one of my favorites. I just sat and watched for while I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew my mom was waking me up and sun was streaming in the room.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"Ugh," I groaned, "What time is it?"

" wanted to get an early start today. We should get to Forks in about 3 days if we make it to Montana today."

"Awesome. Can I sleep in the Jeep?"

"Of course, you can sweetie."

We made it to Forks in three days when we got there we went straight to Uncle Charlie's house. He was the police chief here and that was part of why we came to Forks if _he_ did find us then Uncle Charlie could help protect us, and by us I really mean me.

See Uncle Charlie was my mom's younger brother and he's pretty cool. He's really laid back and Jake and I used to spend time with him in the summer but after Jake died I haven't been here and I felt bad about it because I always loved our visits with Uncle Charlie. But he did still come and see me in the summer and at Christmas.

I was kind of excited to be back in Forks but he held a lot of memories of me and my little brother too so it was hard. When we walked into Uncle Charlie's house it was the same as it had always been. It really hadn't changed at all. There were still the pictures from when my mom and him were kids pictures of me and Jake during our summers' here, and pictures of his wedding to his ex wife, Sue. He never really got over her and they were only married for like 2 years. From what I remember she's married to one of Uncle Charlie's best friends and lives in La Push and has 2 kids I think they are around my age. I don't know how he's still friends with the guy but they are. Anyway it was hard looking at the pictures of me and Jake it seemed like it had been so long ago and it had really only been a few years.

We all hung out and chatted and had dinner with Uncle Charlie. I cooked because frankly none of the rest of them can and I like to do it. Mom and Phil were ready to go to our new house but I wanted to stay with Uncle Charlie so they let me stay mom didn't want to upset me anymore and I knew her and Phil could use a night alone. Uncle Charlie was glad to have me back so of course he didn't object. I didn't start school here until the day after tomorrow anyway so it would be fine.

Charlie, as he now insisted I call him, and I stayed up and talked all night and shared stories and memories of summers Jake and I spent here. I felt bad because we didn't realize how late it was until Charlie's alarm clock went off. Which sent both of us into a laughing fit, sleep deprivation does that to you. Charlie said he could take the day off and take me down to First Beach in La Push if I really wanted to go and I told him no that I should really unpack and get my stuff together for school the next day but I would like to go sometime soon. He agreed and said he would take me this weekend.

Charlie dropped me off at my new house and my mom and Phil were still sleeping and I didn't have a key yet. Leave it to Charlie to already have one so he let me in. Once I got in I decided it was a good idea to probably try and sleep for a little bit before I started to unpack. I slept for about 3 hours before I smelled coffee brewing down stairs so I got up and made my way down the steps. Not a very good idea when you are already clumsy and then sleepy on top of that I made it to the second step and proceeded to fall down the rest. 'Well if someone was asleep they sure aren't anymore' I thought.

My mom rushed over to me, "Bella, sweetie, are you ok , that was quite a fall."

"Yeah mom fine," I winced as I tried to stand, "Maybe not actually."

"I'll get Phil up and get him to get the car."

I sat at the bottom of the stairs and looked at them and fumed 'stupid stairs' I thought 'what did I ever do to them?' My mom came back with Phil who scooped me up bridal style and carried me to the Jeep laying me in the back carefully. My mom proceeded to get in and then Phil and off to the ER we went. 'Haven't even been here 24 hours this is not a good sign,' I thought.


	3. The Cullens

**Still don't own Twilight. Really wish I did though. **

Phil carried me into the ER and mom checked us in. They sent us straight back so I could get x-rayed. I knew the drill as I lay down on the cold hard table. The tech asked me where it hurt and I told him my right ankle he set me up to do the x-ray. He took the series and then I was put into a wheelchair to go back to my parents.

I went back and got onto the bed and just laid there and couldn't believe my luck I had only been in Forks about 12 hours and was already in the ER and most likely had a broken ankle. 'Oh joy I'll have to start at a new school on crutches as if I wouldn't already stick out' I thought.

Just then the doctor walked in and asked, "Isabella Swan?"

"Yes but you can call me Bella please."

"Alright then, Bella, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, now, can you tell me what happened to you this morning that resulted in you coming here?"

"Well, you see I'm not the most coordinated person when you get me when I'm wide awake and alert but get me when I'm half asleep and drowsy and I'm even worse. Mix that with the stairs and it's just a matter of time before I'm here. "

"So you fell down the stairs?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well the x-rays show that you have a broken ankle so we will need to get a cast on it."

I just groaned at this now I'm going to have to use crutches, get around a new school with no friends to help, and try to be invisible. Dr. Cullen looked at me and smiled knowingly, "Your new here, right Bella?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well I assume you don't know anyone and will need someone to help you around school tomorrow, am I correct in assuming so?"

"Yes you are," I was really confused now and I could tell he noticed but I just wanted to know what he was getting at.

"Well I have two children that, I know, will be extremely willing to help you tomorrow."

"Oh that's alright I can manage honest."

"Nonsense, you yourself said that you aren't coordinated and I'm guessing that adding crutches in the mix won't help any, so I insist."

"But I don't even know them Dr. Cullen, really it is ok," I said, I figured they probably wouldn't want to help the plain klutzy girl hobble around crutches on her first day at a new school.

"Well, I insist that you and your family join us for dinner tonight so you can meet them."

Now my mom hoped in on this one, "Dr. Cullen, that's really nice of you but really we couldn't possibly intrude like that."

"You aren't intruding you would be guests who were invited. It would be good for you as well, Mrs. Swan, to get to know some other people in town."

"Well if you really insist, but I'm not Mrs. Swan that's my mother-in-law, call me Renee."

'No mom what are you doing,' I thought, 'the man just smiles and you instantly melt what's wrong with you?' But I knew we weren't getting out of dinner with the Cullen's but for some reason I was ok with that maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

A few hours later after I left the hospital with my lovely blue cast and crutches I was sitting in my new room trying to figure out what to wear to the Cullen's for dinner. I decided since my cast was blue I might as well go with my sapphire blue v-neck sweater and then jeans of course and my trusty blue converse to finish the ensemble.

We left for the Cullen's house around 5:30 and we were late thanks to mom. We should have already been there. Phil sped over to the house so we weren't too late. We pulled up to the house, if you could call it a house it was more of a mansion. 'Reminder to self: marry a doctor.' I hobbled to the front door with my mom and Phil and then knocked. A gorgeous woman with caramel colored hair that ran halfway down her back in waves answered the door; she had on a dress that reminded me of Audrey Hepburn in 'Breakfast at Tiffany's.'

"Hello you must be the Swan's it is so lovely to meet you," she greeted then escorted us into the house. I gulped when I saw the little step down I knew it wouldn't be good but Phil without missing a beat picked me up and set me down safely. I muttered thank you so him and he just nodded his head.

Mrs. Cullen spoke up again, "Well allow me to introduce myself I'm Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife." Mom said hello so did Phil I just smiled meekly at her. Mrs. Cullen then continued, "I have two children that are around here somewhere but I'm not quite sure where," with that there was suddenly a girl standing by my side she was tiny, she had black, spiky hair and was wearing a hot pink dress and extremely pale skin, she looked like a pixie, in fact if she had blonde hair I would have sworn she was Tinkerbell, between the way she moved and looked. She was gorgeous just like her mother I was quickly beginning to feel inadequate.

Mrs. Cullen looked at her and frowned, "This ball of energy is my daughter, Alice," she looked directly at her and asked, "what were you doing and where is your brother?"

"Oh I was just getting ready I didn't know what to wear and as for my brother I have no idea it wasn't my day to watch him," she replied and her mother just sighed and hung her head.

"Do you think you could find him please dinner is almost ready and our guests are here and get your father while you are at it please."

"Sure I'll go upstairs and check and get Daddy out of his study."

As soon as she was gone, which wasn't long Mrs. Cullen turned back to us and said, "Excuse my family sometimes you'd think I'd never taught them manners." With that I heard someone clear their throat and turned and looked to see Dr. Cullen.

He looked and then began to say, "Well I see you've all met my wife Esme and my daughter Alice, as for my son…"

"I'm right here Dad. "

I looked up and my eyes widened and I just about melted into the floor. He was the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen. He had bronze hair that was tousled and looked like he had just gotten out of bed and he had emerald green eyes that were absolutely stunning. He had pale skin just like the rest of the family. He was tall, probably about 6'2" and was lean and muscular. And he looked over at me and looked a little amused it was then that I realized I was staring at him with my mouth hanging open. I immediately closed it and blushed and looked down at my foot.

"Right well this is my son Edward."

Edward was now my favorite name in the whole world. This beautiful creature in front of me came over and shook Phil's hand and then _bowed_ yes bowed to Mom. And then came over and took my hand and kissed it yes he kissed my hand oh my gosh he is too good to be true. I think Forks is looking up.


	4. The First Day

**I don't own Twilight nor do I claim to.**

**Please Review!**

Forks is definitely looking up. The dinner with the Cullens was great. Alice and I made fast friends within 10 minutes of being around her it's hard to not like her. She's extremely hyper, but she's friendly and really nice. Edward on the other hand isn't as outgoing as his sister and is more reserved but is still extremely nice. He had agreed with his father that someone would need to help me at school tomorrow and said he would be glad to do it. I tried to say that I didn't need any help and that I'd be fine but he insisted saying that no one should have to put up with so much on the first day at a new school. If only he knew what else I've had to put up with he would know I could probably handle it. But it was nice to have someone seem to care even though I know he was just being nice in front of his parents. He even said he'd take me to school since I couldn't drive there myself.

So now here I am getting ready for my first day of school at Forks High, waiting for the Greek God that is Edward Cullen to come pick me up for school. I didn't want to draw more attention to myself than necessary so I just wore a plain blue long sleeve t shirt and jeans and my trusty Converse and of course my new wardrobe staple my blue rain coat. I was lost in my thoughts about the torture I was about to go through when I heard a horn blow. I looked out to see a shiny, silver Volvo sitting in my driveway. I made my way to the door while shoving my book bag along on the floor with one of my crutches. I got to the door and swung it open and was met by Edward.

"Hello, let me help you with that it _is _what I'm here for," he said while picking up my book bag and shooting me a crooked smile. That smile melted me on the spot I forgot my name and how to move. He looked back at me when I didn't move, "Are you ok? Do you need help?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I muttered then I saw the wet porch steps I started to them and started to step down on the first one but was stopped.

"Oh no you don't I know how you broke your ankle in the first place, no way am I letting you down wet steps with crutches. Hop on, I'll carry you," with that he bent down so I could get on his back and so he could carry me down the steps. I was completely floored, I mean he really seemed to care but surely he couldn't I mean he's just doing this because his dad roped him into it.

I tried to get down once we were down the steps but he wouldn't let me, he carried me all the way to his car and I couldn't believe it. He was being so nice but he had to be acting no guy is that nice, to me at least. Once we were settled in the car he started off to school. Then he started in with the questions.

"So where are you from originally?"

"Maryland, Salisbury to be exact."

"Oh, so why did you move all the way across the country?"

"Um well my mom and Phil got offered jobs here so we moved, you know."

"Oh so that's the story is it?"

"Excuse me? What do you mean 'that's the story'?" I was floored; I mean how did he know that's not really why we moved here.

"I can tell there is really some other reason you moved here, that answer just seems too rehearsed to be true. There's something else going on you just don't want everyone here to know, not that I blame you."

"Well, um you would be right."

"So do you care to share the real reason if not it's fine I'm just curious."

"Well uh it's really complicated and I'd rather not go into it, at least not right now."

"I respect that, so uh who's Jake is that your boyfriend back in Salisbury?"

"What?"

"Jake, you know on your bracelet?"

"Oh," I said realizing what he was talking about finally, damn why did he have to notice that I've only known him for about 12 hours and I already have to go into the dead brother thing, "Um he's my little brother…"

"Oh is he back in Salisbury?"

"Well uh technically in Salisbury, but um not really…"

He just looked at me with a confused expression, his eye brows were knitted together and you could tell he was trying to figure out what this meant. I was really hoping he'd drop it but I could tell he wasn't going to so I knew I was going to have to explain myself.

"I don't understand, what do you mean technically he is but not really," he said giving me the most confused look. I just sighed and looked at him, "well he died 3 years ago so he's buried in Salisbury but not technically there."

He looked at me shocked and his eyes showed how sorry he felt for asking and pushing it. I just looked at him and I could tell he felt guilty, I didn't want him to feel guilty I mean it's not his fault Jake's dead. He finally spoke again and said, "I'm so sorry I should have dropped it, I really didn't mean to upset you I'm so sorry."

Upset me what was he talking about and it was then that I realized I was crying now I felt guilty for making him think he upset me. I realized I had to talk, "No it's fine really, and don't feel sorry it isn't your fault he's gone, please don't feel sorry for me I really can't stand it anymore. I really don't even know why I'm crying just don't feel sorry please?"

"Of course if you don't want me to I won't, I just don't want to see you upset," he looked at me with big caring eyes and I could tell he meant what he said. He really didn't want to see me upset; this was so new for me there was a guy that actually cared for me. I mean of course Phil cared for me but that's different. Benji was never like this and never would be.

I just looked at him and smiled weakly and said, "thank you." Then I realized we were at school and he was parked and I didn't know how long we had been here but there were still kids around and still some pulling in so I knew we weren't late.

"Well we better get to the office so you can get signed in and then we can get our schedules."

"Really I can make it to the office on my own it's no problem."

"Neither is me going with you there so let's go, should I carry you again or do you think you can make it on your crutches?"

"I can make it on the crutches thank you, I'm not handicapped, well not completely anyway."

He just looked at me shook his head and chuckled, and then he got out of the car and got my bag and crutches. He insisted on carrying my bag for me. He said that is would just throw my balance off and then he would have to carry me so I finally let him after much arguing.

We got to the office and I got signed in then we went and got our schedules. We had almost all of our classes together except for gym. I groaned at the sight of having gym I had been done back at home but here it was required all 4 years. At least I wouldn't have to take it for about 6 weeks. Edward and I made our way to first period. When we got to the room and walked in I felt all eyes in the class room on me and groaned internally so much for not being seen today. I sat in the back and Edward followed suit and sat beside me. All my classes continued that way until lunch. When I hobbled into the cafeteria, I just looked back at Edward completely overwhelmed with the scene in front of me.

"Bella, BELLA!!" I heard someone yell and I immediately knew it was Alice. I looked around and saw the little black haired pixie waving wildly sitting on top of some boy's shoulders. Edward and I made our way over to his sister and the boy and when we got there, another boy and girl were walking to the table. The boy that had put Alice on his shoulders was big and burly; he was extremely muscular and had short curly brown hair and hazel eyes. The other boy was tall and lanky; a soccer player's build, and had longer curly blonde hair and blue eyes that were gazing longingly at Alice. The girl was absolutely gorgeous, she had long blonde hair that fell in waves halfway down her back and piercing blue eyes just like the blonde boy. She took a seat next to the big guy and blonde boy sat next to her and then Alice sat next to him and I sat next to her and Edward sat next to me placing our bags down to go get in line, "Bella what do you want to eat, I'll go get both of our lunches."

"Oh I don't care a sandwich is fine really."

"One sandwich coming up, Alice why don't you introduce her to everyone while I'm gone," he said smiling while he walked through the crowd of people to get to the lunch line. Alice looked at me and smiled the biggest possible smile she could without splitting her face in two. She started bouncing in her seat and I just looked at her a little scared. The blonde boy cleared his throat and she stopped bouncing and I just looked at him bewildered. He decided to take over introductions because Alice was clearly too excited to continue and I had no idea why, "well I'm Jasper Hale and this is my twin sister Rosalie, and that big lunk over there is Emmett McCarty."

I just looked at all of them and smiled and introduced myself, "I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella."

Rosalie looked at me and just smiled and said, "Nice to meet you."

The next thing I knew I was in the air and the air was being squeezed out of me. I heard Rosalie yell, "Emmett Thomas McCarty put the poor girl down you'll scare her away!!"

Emmett put me back down in my seat and looked at me apologetically and then mumbled sorry. I just looked at him and giggled and said, "Its ok, I definitely feel welcome now." He just looked at me and grinned and then looked at Rosalie and smiled and she just rolled her eyes and looked at me and said, "Don't encourage him it is the last thing he needs."

Alice finally calmed down enough to talk, "So how do you like Forks, how's your day, do you like school, is Edward being nice, what classes do you have, have you made any new friends yet, how's you ankle, is Edward really helping you, do you like the teachers, are the teachers being nice, do-"

"Alice!" Edward yelled, "What are you doing to the poor girl? You'll scare her off, tone it down for a bit until she gets to know how crazy you truly are!"

She responded by glaring at him and then looked at me and said, "So how is it?"

"Forks is ok, my day is alright so far, I haven't decided whether I like school here yet or not, Edward's being extremely nice, I have English, Trig, History, Biology, Gym, Study Hall, and Spanish, I haven't made any other new friends, my ankle's ok just a little sore, Edward is really helping me more than I really care for, the teachers are ok and I guess they're nice."

"Good I'm glad, so tonight we are going to have our annual back to school pizza, movie, and sleep over you have to join us."

"I don't know, I mean I'll have to ask my mom…"

"No problem I did last night when you weren't paying attention, she said it was fine."

"Well I guess I'm in then," I said and Emmett cheered and Rosalie smiled and Jasper laughed and Alice's face lit up like a Christmas tree and Edward looked at me and gave me that crooked smile. I looked down at the sandwich he brought me and started nibbling at it.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast after lunch Edward and I talked more through the day and he sat next to me in every class. Before I knew it Edward was driving me home to drop off my books and get my pajamas and a change of clothes. Edward again carried me up the front steps and then up the stairs to my room. I quickly gathered my stuff and we were off to the Cullen's and I couldn't help but feel that some interesting things were going to be happening tonight more than just pizza, movies, and sleep.

**A/N: I know it's a long chapter but I felt like it all needed to be in one chapter. Please review and I'll post the next chapter!**


	5. The Sleepover

**I don't own Twilight, that unfortunately belongs to Mrs. Meyer. **

**Also I need to have a word with the people who are reading this story. I really enjoy writing it but don't know if I should continue because I'm not getting any feedback on the story. I would appreciate reviews even if it is only good, I like it, I hate it, stop writing immediately my dog could write better than this, I don't care just review PLEASE!!!!**

Edward and I pulled up at the Cullens' house and just like every other time that day he came around the car and helped me out grabbed my crutches and carried me to the door and up the steps. We stepped into the house and I was again surprised it was just so huge and me being from little old Salisbury had never seen anything quite like this I mean I've been in some really nice houses just nothing this extravagant. As soon as we stepped in the door Alice came bounding up to us with Jasper in tow and Emmett and Rosalie were close behind but not quite as hyper as Alice at least Rosalie wasn't Emmett on the other hand was a different story. Edward set me down and I was soon attacked by Alice who was jumping up and down as she hugged me almost knocking me over but Edward caught me and shoved Alice away.

"Alice you're going to knock her over, hurt her, _and_ scare her away! Stop it!" He said as he glowered at her, to which she just shrugged and bounced out of the room again with Jasper in tow and not far behind was Emmett who looked just as excited as Alice, Rosalie just looked at Edward and I and shrugged as she followed after her boyfriend.

Edward looked over at me with an apologetic look on his face and was about to speak when Alice bellowed, "EDWARD! BELLA! LIVING ROOM! NOW!" Edward looked at me apologetically again and motion for me to go ahead of him to the living room.

When we got in there all the furniture was pushed to the sides of the room and there were pillows and blankets set around the floor. Alice looked at us and grinned, "Bella since you're the newest addition to the group, you get to decide what movie we watch first I pulled some so just pick out of them." At first I was a little worried I saw The Grudge, Saw, and The Hills Have Eyes at first then I saw some movies that were more my style like Across the Universe, Charlie Bartlett and Dazed and Confused. They were three of my favorites so I wasn't quite sure what to go with so I decided to go with neutral territory and went with Charlie Bartlett even though I really wanted to watch Across the Universe. I handed it over and Alice jumped up to put it in the player.

We all laughed so hard at the movie. I had my favorite part memorized so when it came on I started reciting it and everyone was cracking up mostly because it was the part when Charlie says his monologue to audition for the play. **(A/N: link on profile you have to watch it to fully enjoy this part) **After the movie was over we ordered pizza and just sat and talked for awhile. I got to know a lot about everyone and I also learned where everyone fit in the group. Emmett was the big tough looking guy who was really a teddy bear and nut at heart, Rosalie was the gorgeous one who acted tough to those who didn't know her but was really a nice person, Alice was the hyper, leader of the group, Jasper was the laid back southern boy, and Edward was the silent loner, musician of the group at least to the public. I also learned that Rosalie preferred to go by Rose, and Jasper was only called Jazzy by Alice or Emmett when he was trying to annoy him, and you never call Edward anything other than Edward and I mean _never_.

After talking for awhile Alice got another scary look on her face and said the most horribly 5 words I have ever heard, "let's play truth or dare!"

I groaned and hid my face in my hands and Alice just said, "Come on Bella, it will be SO much fun!"

I vehemently shook my head no but then made the mistake of actually looking up at her and she had the puppy dog eyes that I'm sure she had perfected over the years. I just sighed and mumbled, "Damn Tinkerbell," under my breath as I shook my head yes. Edward caught that and looked over at me and grinned and chuckled. Alice squealed and Emmett cheered, Rose rolled her eyes and Jasper just looked at Alice in admiration, Edward looked over at me nervously and that's when I realized this really wasn't going to be good.

Emmett yelled,"I'll start! Edward, truth or dare."

"Really Em, do you have to start with me?"

"Yup now what do you want?"

Edward just sighed and said, "Truth."

"Alrighty then Eddie, what is your most embarrassing moment and you can't lie because I know it already."

"Then why on earth are you asking me?"

"Because Bella doesn't know yet and since she's officially part of the group she needs to know."

"Fine, it was freshman year and I feel asleep in geometry and I started talking in my sleep and screamed, ' no Alice no more makeup I already look like a hooker and I'm not wearing the damn dress' and the class all started laughing at me. I ran from the room and skipped the rest of that class, then the next day the teacher gave my detention for disrupting the class, yelling hooker, and skipping."

I just looked at Edward completely shocked and then burst out laughing, Edward just looked at me and looked…_ hurt_? I finally calmed down and it was Edward's turn he just looked over at me with a conniving smirk on his face, "Bella, truth or dare?"

Shit, I shouldn't have laughed at him, damn damn damn. Now I was in for it for sure either way I was screwed so I went the safer route and went with, "truth."

"Alright then your most embarrassing moment."

"Really, do I have to?"

Stealing Emmett's excuse he said, "yup we don't know it yet and since you're officially part of the group and we need to know."

"Alright," I groaned, "so as you all know already I'm not the most graceful person on the planet, and when I was in eighth grade I broke my thumb…"

"That's not embarrassing," Emmett said.

"I wasn't done it how I broke it that is the embarrassing part, I broke it sitting in the floor… in gym class."

Everyone just looked at me totally astonished at my confession and then burst out laughing at me. I just blushed and covered my face with my hands again and wanted to be swallowed by the floor. Once they were finally done with their laughing fit it was my turn and I didn't know who to choose, "alright um Jasper, I guess truth or dare."

Jasper looked a little surprised and quickly responded, "Dare."

Damn I didn't have a dare ready so I had to think quick there was always the classic kiss dare or a dare involving nudity but I didn't know what route to go. I thought a little bit and finally decided, "Alright then wasn't expecting that, I dare you to sing that Bloodhound Gang song, Bad Touch… to Emmett."

He looked a little shocked at that one as did Emmett, Rose, Edward, and Alice. I just sat grinning smugly at him as he gulped. He just stared at me in disbelief, "What did I do to you Bella?"

I smirked and said, "Nothing you're the one who picked dare. I just supplied the dare."

"But we don't have the song so I can't."

"Oh yes we do Jasper sorry you aren't getting out of it that easily. I'll be right back with it," Edward said. He came back with three CDs, "Do you want the original or one of the remixes?"

"The original is good with me how about you ask Emmett thou since he will be the one getting serenaded," I said grinning. Emmett just had a blank look on his face and said, "Original I don't really care can we just get it over with?"

Jasper shook his head in agreement and Edward went over to the CD player and put in the CD. I looked at Jasper and said, "Oh by the way you have to dance while singing to it."

He looked at me horror stricken and asked, "Really?"

"Really, really."

Jasper walked over to Emmett to start singing. The song started and Jasper started singing.

"_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time  
_

At this point, Jasper was thrusting and jumping around to the song as well as singing horribly he'd completely forgotten he had an audience other than Emmett, Emmett looked terrified and Edward was laughing beside me, Alice's eyes were bugging out of her head and Rose was giggling._  
_

_Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"

Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now"

By the end of the song Jasper was panting and sweating slightly from dancing and 'singing' Emmett still looked absolutely terrified, Edward was howling with laughter and was rolling on the floor, I was laughing so hard I was crying, Rose was laughing with Edward on the floor, and Alice was strangely silent and was just staring at Jasper in shock.

Alice finally spoke up and said, "I think that's enough truth or dare for tonight. Let's watch another movie."

I said, "What Alice scared of what else I might come up with for you?"

"What? No, of course not, I just want to watch a movie and I think we've had enough comedy so let's watch a scary movie."

Emmett finally came out of his daze and said, "Yeah can we please get that," he pointed at jasper and couldn't even look at him, "out of my head or I maybe scarred for life."

"I'll watch a movie but can we please not watch something scary," I asked, "I don't do scary."

Emmett looked at me and asked, "Then what do you call that dare you just had Jasper do to me?"

"Humor Emmett, that's what I call it."

Edward stepped in and said, "Well, let them watch something scary and you and I can go to my room and watch something else. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah that's good with me," I said and looked at him and mouthed thank you. He mouthed back no problem.

The other settled in to watch The Hills Have Eyes and I was relieved to be going with Edward to watch something else. We got up to his room and he asked, "What do you want to watch? I'm up for anything."

"Well I really want to watch Across the Universe but I'm sure you don't want to. So I don't care you choose."

He looked at me funny and I shot him a confused look and he smiled, "You like Across the Universe?"

"Yeah it's one of my favorite movies, why?"

"It's one of my favorites too. I love The Beatles; they are like music gods among men."

"Wait you like The Beatles?" I asked looking at him funny now I was shocked there weren't many people back home who shared my intense love for The Beatles but from his last statement Edward did.

"No I don't just like them, I love them they are my favorite band of all time hands down."

I just looked at him shocked then I smiled, "Mine too, I really can't believe this back home no one liked The Beatles as much as I did not even Jemma."

"Well I'm sorry you lived with people so uneducated in fine music. Who's Jemma?"

"My best friend back home."

"Oh well, would you rather listen to some music then watch a movie?"

"Depends do you have the Abbey Road album?"

"Of Course what kind of Beatles' lover would I be if I didn't have the quintessential Beatles album?"

I again think my jaw hit the floor, "You love Abbey Road?"

"Duh, who doesn't I mean come on it's a masterpiece."

"That's my favorite Beatles' album."

Now he looked at me shocked again, "Ok I've got to ask top 5 Beatles' song because really these similarities have got to stop somewhere."

"Here Comes the Sun, All You Need is Love, I Wanna Hold Your Hand, Yellow Submarine, Let it Be."

"You've got to be shitting me!"

I just stared at him because I knew what that meant the night for us continue that way and we tried to find some difference in our taste in music and not just the Beatles in any music and there were hardly any. I was shocked to say the least I had never met anyone who had such a similar taste in music as I did. We stayed up talking and listening to music until early in the morning.


	6. The Chevelle

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Thank you for reading please review!**

I ended up falling asleep in Edward's room while listening to The Beatles with him. I couldn't believe I found someone who loved them as much as me let alone on of the most gorgeous guys I have ever seen, he really was a great guy and I haven't laughed as hard as I did last night in so long it felt good. Nor had I ever met someone that was as into the same music as I was or someone who had a bigger collection than mine. He had every Beatles album plus he had every song Jimi Hendrix had ever done and I do mean _every song_. It was incredible and I found out we liked more than just the same music, he liked a lot of the same movies I liked and he loved Saturday Night Live and thought that The Lonely Island were comedic geniuses.

Edward was just too good to be true. I mean no one is this perfect I had thought Benji was but I mean he obviously was not. I was the happiest I had been in awhile when I woke up that morning I had what I call perm-a-grin on my face. My smile wasn't going away nor was it getting smaller, it just felt good to be so happy. I felt like an actual teenager not like someone who had too much stuff to deal with. I felt so free; I didn't have to worry about _him_ finding me here which was such a relief. Edward and the gang just made me feel normal and it felt good, I felt good for the first time in 3 years.

I woke up to find Edward and myself in an awkward position. We had both fallen asleep on his bed fully clothed but we were cuddled up together he had his arms around my waist and I had my head buried in his chest and he had his face buried in my hair. I tried to pull away from him without waking him but when I pulled away he just tightened his grip on my waist and mumbled, "No mine, just a few more minutes." I looked up and saw he was still asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake him, plus I didn't mind spending a few more minutes snuggled up in his arms. I felt strangely at home there and I felt safe like nothing at all could ever harm me.

About five minutes after I woke up I felt Edward start to stir and I had to fight the urge to hold him closer like he had done to me. I don't know why I felt so comfortable in his arms I had never felt this comfortable in someone's arms not even Phil or Charlie. But Edward made me feel at ease and I enjoyed it while I could. But Edward woke up and loosened his grip on me but didn't remove himself completely. He just looked down at me and said,"Well this is a tad awkward. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to."

"Edward its fine really nothing happened we just slept, it is really fine," I wanted to say it was more than fine it was spectacular and that I had the best night's sleep but I didn't.

"Really are you sure? I feel so bad I didn't mean for that to happen," he looked at me pleadingly and I thought of course he felt bad he was probably used to waking up with someone better in his arms not the plain, weird new girl. At that thought I felt a twinge of jealous but immediately dismissed it.

I smiled at him, "Edward it really is fine now let's go downstairs with the others come on."

He suddenly had a look of fear on his face as if I'd just said the most terrifying thing he had ever heard, and muttered something about "the damn pixie" and I figured he was probably referring to Alice. He grudgingly made his way across the room to the door then looked back at me to see if I was coming I hobbled across the room to him. When we got to the stairs Edward bent down a little so I could hop on his back and then took my crutches from me. We got down the stairs and were met by 4 pairs of curious eyes and I immediately blushed. Edward relaxed his grip on me so I could slide down his back to the floor and then handed me my crutches I hopped over to the nearest couch and plopped down with everyone staring at me as I went. I looked up to see Alice grinning, "So, what happened with you two last night? I figured you'd come back down after the movie."

I looked at her and blushed even more than I already was. I started to answer when Edward interrupted, "Well it seems like Bella and I have a lot of the same taste in music so we started talking and listening to music and we evidently fell asleep."

Alice looked from Edward to me then she frowned, "I thought it was something more interesting than that. Well anyway what do you guys want to do today it's supposed to be nice so I thought we could go to Port Angeles and do some shopping."

"Alice if it's going to be nice why on earth would you want to go to Port Angeles and walk around _inside_ all day. Why don't we do something outdoors?" Edward suggested and then looked over at me and smiled.

"But we need to go shopping I mean I need to take Bella shopping, so why not today?"

"Alice I don't think Bella would have much fun hobbling around the stores on crutches why don't we go down to La Push to First Beach?"

Edward was now my new hero; he not only saved me from shopping but also suggested a trip to the beach. Back home my favorite summer activity was beaching it with Jemma we would go at least twice a week. I just looked at Edward and my perm-a-grin was back. Alice just glared at him but finally broke down when Jasper came over and whispered something in her ear and finally said, "Ok but as soon as Bella's off crutches we are ALL going shopping."

I smiled even bigger I was so looking forward to the beach even if I was going to have to stay out of the water because of my stupid cast. Jasper, Rose, and Emmett all went home to get stuff together to go to the beach and we decided we would all meet at the Hales in about an hour so we could car pool.

"Come on I'll take you home to get your stuff but this time we are taking my car," I was confused I thought Edward's car was the Volvo he had driven me in yesterday. But before I could voice my confusion he picked me up and ran me out to the garage. When we got there he set me down in front of a car with a cover on it. He went over to the car and yanked the cover off and my jaw hit the floor.

In front of me was the most gorgeous Chevelle I had ever seen. I just looked up at Edward with my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open he just chuckled and explained, "This is my car it's my baby, the Volvo is both mine and Alice's that our dad bought us. But last night I realized you had quite a thing for cars so I figured you'd enjoy this. I bought it about a year and a half ago and I've completely restored it."

I really didn't know how to respond to the beautiful car sitting in front of me I just gaped at Edward again and he just laughed and smiled at me. I finally found my voice and asked, "You restored it? Like all by yourself?"

"Well mostly I had some help from Rose, you'd never know it but that girl knows her way around an engine."

"Really? Well I don't know my way around an engine but I know my cars and I know this one is gorgeous but a beautiful car usually costs a pretty penny. How in the world were you able to afford a 69 Chevelle SS?"

"You really do know your cars Alice doesn't even know what kind of car it is and I've told her about a million times. But I didn't really buy it Dad and he paid for the restoration."

"How on Earth did you get your dad to pay for the car _and_ the restoration? I can't even convince Mom and Phil to get me a car."

"Easy every A I brought home got me a new part for the car. So I have done very well on school and now in order to keep insurance so I get to actually drive the car I have to maintain my grades."

"Wow, I have so much to learn. But really the car is great I tried to convince Phil to buy me a car just like this back home before I got my license but he wouldn't he said it had too much power for a 16 year old girl."

"Wow well my dad really isn't that into cars so he really doesn't know how much power it has so I didn't really have to worry about it."

"Alright, enough talking about it, why don't you show me what she can do?"

"I never thought I'd hear a girl say that, well not about my car at least. Do you have any idea how hot this is?"

I blushed did Edward really think I was hot? No he just thought it was hot that I knew about cars and wanted to see what his could do. I quickly hobbled over to the door and climbed in. Edward looked at me and that mind numbing crooked grin spread across his face. As he climbed in I said, "I cannot believe I am really sitting in one of my dream cars right now this is unbelievable, it is like a dream come true."

"Well I'm glad I could play fairy godfather for you today," he smiled as he turned the key in the ignition and the engine rumbled to life beneath me, I groaned. I swear I heard him mumble "so hot" but I knew he probably didn't and I was hearing things. I looked over at him impatiently, "Well are we going to sit in the garage all day or are you going to drive, because as amazing as it is to sit here in the car I would love to ride in this car even more."

At that he started to back out of the garage and down the drive way toward the road. When we got to the actual road he looked over at me and smiled, "Do you really want to see what see can do?"

At hearing those words my face lit up and he floored it.

"Do you have any idea how hot _this_ is," I asked using his words from earlier. He just grinned at me and replied, "No I don't, care to tell me?"

"So incredibly hot, I mean between the car and you this has got to be the hottest thing ever."

"So you think I'm hot," he cocked an eyebrow at me with a sly smile on his face.

Blushing brightly, I choked out, "Well it's hard for anyone to not be hot when they are driving such a hot car, I mean this car is basically sex on wheels."

"You have a point there, Swan."

We pulled up to my house and Edward again came and got me from my side of the car and carried me to the house. When we got there he set me down and I realized I was missing something, "Um Edward I accidently left my crutches in your garage. I must have forgotten them in my excitement about your car."

"It's ok do you want to call Alice and get her to bring them to Rose and Jasper's?"

"Yes please, and um I'd hate to ask but can you carry me upstairs to my room so I can get my stuff?"

"Of course, what am I here for?"

As soon as Edward picked me up and started heading to the stairs my mom came out from around the corner and looked a little shocked at the sight she saw. She looked uncertain as she said, "Um Bella what do you and Edward think you're going to do?"

"Well I accidently left my crutches at Edward's and I need to get upstairs so I can get my stuff to go to the beach with everyone and Edward's taking me up to my room, by the way can I go down to La Push with everyone?"

"Sure I guess that would be ok. Leave your door open when you go upstairs for me please."

"Mom, please!"

"Just humor me."

I urged Edward to hurry up and get me upstairs. When we got upstairs I left the door open and then tried to figure out how I was going to maneuver around my room to get my stuff.

"Um Edward I'd really hate to ask this again but can you help me around to get my stuff?"

"Tell me what and where and I'll get it for you, it's not a problem so don't hesitate to ask really."

"Um ok well my beach bag is in my closet on the top shelf," he walked over and retrieved my bag then looked at me for further instruction.

"Should it be warm on the beach like to where I may want to wear a bathing suit?"

"Yeah where is it?"

"Dresser, third drawer down, the tie-dye one please," he went and grabbed my suit out of the drawer and I also got him to grab me shorts and a t-shirt while he was in my dresser.

"Alright now you just need a towel and you should probably grab a sweat shirt and jeans in case we decide to stay and have a fire down there."

Edward collected the rest of my stuff for me and left me alone so I could change into my bathing suit. After I was done changing he came back in to get me and carry me down stairs.

I said bye to my mom and Phil and then Edward and I were off to the Hales to meet up with everyone else. We got to the Hales and everyone was there and Alice bless her had my crutches. I really wasn't looking forward to riding in another car until I saw some of the others. Jasper was standing next to an orange 1972 Dodge Challenger and Emmett was loading stuff into the back of a black and white 1968 El Camino SS. At the sight of this I was in heaven, I really am a car freak and the three cars in front of me are some of my favorites. I stared and moaned at the sight of them and everyone looked at me as Edward explained, "Bella's into cars especially old muscle cars so she's probably in shock at the sight of Em and Jasper's cars."

Edward smiled at me and Jasper and Emmett looked shocked at this news, Alice twisted her face in disgust, "You prefer the boys' old stupid cars to shopping with me?"

I just nodded my head and kept staring as the guys all laughed at Alice. Once I came back out off my daze Edward was asking me if I wanted to ride with Jasper or Emmett since he was leaving his car here.

"Um who are you riding with?"

"Jasper."

"Well I guess I'll ride with Jasper then too is there enough room?"

Jasper cut in, "Yes there is and I'd really like for you to ride with me I've got something for you!"

I was a little nervous at what Jasper might have for me but I decided to ride with him anyway. Edward and Alice were in the backseat and I was upfront with Jasper as he had insisted, while Rose and Emmett were both in his car. We were out of the driveway as I heard, "Ha ha, Well now we call this the act of mating," come pouring through the speakers. I knew what it was immediately and so did Edward who immediately started laughing and Alice just looked confused.

Jasper looked over at me and started laughing and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Alice still didn't understand so I filled her in, "This is The Bad Touch you know the song Jasper sang to Emmett last night?"

Alice looked horrified again and screamed, "NO! NO NOT THIS AGAIN! I CAN'T TAKE IT! JASPER WHITLOCK HALE THIS **IS NOT** FUNNY! TURN IT OFF NOW!!"

This caused Edward and me another round of hysterics and Jasper even snickered which Alice didn't take too well. I started singing along to the song and Edward came in not to long after then Jasper joined in. We were singing at the top of our lungs with the volume all the way up and the windows rolled down. When we pulled up to the beach Rose doubled over in laughter and joined in with it, Emmett shrugged and started singing and shaking his butt to the music. Soon we were all standing in the parking lot dancing and singing Alice even broke down and joined in, it turned into a couples' scene soon after she joined in as Em and Rose started grinding and making out and Jasper and Alice followed their lead. Edward and I looked at each other and just smiled sheepishly at each other. The couples finally broke apart and we headed down to the beach.

**A/N: All of the cars are on my profile and I'm sorry I went so crazy with the cars but I'm a car freak and believe me the Chevelle is important so I had to dedicate sometime to it.**


End file.
